I'll Take a Page From Your's
by srei22
Summary: There aren't many times where Kurt talks to his mother. This is one of the few.


Title: I'll Take a Page From Your's

Author's Note: So, for some reason, now that I have finished all my exams, i decide to pull another all nights to start / edit / finish this little one shot of mine. Basically, this is my take on how prom should happen. AU! No Klaine! Un-Beta-ed

Author: Simonspoopoo

Rating: PG - 13

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. (Sad face)

Summary: There aren't many time's where Kurt is able to talk to his mother. This is one of them

Spiked punch. Limos. Fancy clothing. It's how most people imagine their prom nights to be. As one Kurt Hummel leans against the balcony railing outside the hall that has been rented out for their prom, he figures that this is at least close to what he pictured. He didn't wish for a pumpkin carriage and mice men to take him to this big night, or even glass slippers. All he wanted were the same things that his mom did for her prom night. She wanted her parents to take an embarrassing amount of pictures of her in her dazzling get-up. She wanted someone to blush furiously before asking her to accompany them to this monumental night, wanted someone to pin a pretty flower on her before heading off to said night. She wanted "someone charming… Maybe with a 'Prince in there somewhere before the charming."

Kurt laughs a little as the last bit, remembering that was exactly how his mother wrote it on a note he found in her hope chest. He wanted all these things too. Not just because it was cute and romantic, but because he knew that it was what she wanted for him.

If she were here, that is. The contratenor thinks quietly to himself.

The brunette looks up at the clear night sky, sighing deeply. _Hey Mom, probably not how you thought my prom would go… But I'm trying to be happy. I just -_

"- I didn't know you smoked." Kurt whips around to see Sam strolling towards him, hands buried in his pockets.

The contratenor blinks a few times at him, then says, "I don't…"

The blonde presses his lips to a thin line. His eyes seem to scan the empty balcony before they settle questioningly at Kurt. "I figured that would be the only reason you're out here by yourself on your prom night." Tilting his head to the side slightly, letting some of his bangs fall over his eyes. "I thought you were excited about tonight?"

_So did I_. But he wasn't going to say that out loud. Instead, he smiles when Sam joins him at the railing, hands still buried in his pockets as he over looks a twilight Lima. They stay quiet for a little while until the jock notices the smaller boy staring at the tacky looking crown resting on his head.

The blonde laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Santana says I'm more like Prince Charming than a prom king." Kurt rolls his eyes at this._ Funny, Mom._ Luckily, the taller boy is oblivious to his thoughts and continues. "I think she might just be pissed that Quinn won the queen thing and San' wasn't even nominated."

Kurt nods after a while. "Congratulations on that anyway, you and Quinn can start your awkward rein now." he says with a teasing tone. "Consider yourself lucky," he continues when the jock pretends to make an offended face, "some of us only get rain." The brunette kind of hopes that Sam doesn't catch on to his play on words, not really wanting to talk about it.

But he can see the taller boy turn his head towards him, expression softening. "Maybe you won't notice its raining when _you're_ reining.'' says the blonde, smiling brightly. Clearly hoping that Kurt would laugh at his lame joke.

And he does, if only a little and not for the reason Sam wants. "Not all of us get our happily ever after, or even get to wear the crown." Feeling a little self conscious as soon as the words leave his mouth, Kurt straightens himself, tucks some hair behind his ear, and brushes invisible lint off his shoulder. "Obviously, I don't believe in such petty hopes. And not everyone wants to wear such a cheap looking, dollar store crown."

Instead of responding, Sam laughs before settling on the ground. He sits with his back against the railing, legs stretched out in front of him. After another moment, he takes the crown off, places it beside him, and looks up at Kurt. The brunette doesn't dare meet his eyes. Rather, he takes a seat next to the jock, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind screaming _'THIS SUIT IS DESIGNER!'_

They stay there for a while, neither one of them making a sound.

"I put lemon juice in my hair." says the blonde without turning to the contratenor, who can't help but roll his eyes. _Yeah, I figured._

"My middle name is Elizabeth." Kurt doesn't know why he's playing Sam's game, but he feels almost obligated to.

"I'm dyslexic."

"Sorry, I knew that one already." Kurt kind of figured that one on his own when he'd asked the brunette every week what Mr. Shue was writing up for their glee assignment. _Not that I really mind._

The jock smiles, almost himself, fingers brushing against Kurt's. For the first time, Kurt notices how close they actually are. Sam keeps his fingers there, absently rubbing them against Kurt's knuckles as if its the most natural thing in the world. He listens as the blonde takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Before we found out I had dyslexia, I was like 7, I just wasn't able to read. But even back then, I was obsessed with comic books." From the corner of his eye, Kurt can still see the blush creeping over the Sam's cheeks. He doesn't know where the the jock is taking this story, but he doesn't have the heart to stop him. "I hated going to school because I never understood all the stuff that the teachers were writing on the board anyway. So in the middle of the night, I used to cut out the pictures of the super heros I thought were the coolest looking and glued them in a scrap book, so I could make up my own stories for them. I used to take it out at recess and tell the stories I thought of to all the other kids, thinking that it made up for the fact that I didn't get all the symbols that they did in class…" Sam pauses for a moment, clearly having difficulty reliving that point in his life. Kurt can relate, thinking you have to have something extra to make up for something that isn't even your fault.

After a moment, the jock seems to collect himself. "I wished that, one day, I'd be like the pictures I cut out." He turns and takes a long look at the smaller boy before smiling. "Or at least get to meet someone like them." _Why is he smiling at me like that?_ "I feel like I met one. With you."

The brunette can't help but lower his eyes at the statement. "Because I'm as well dressed as they are?" He asks innocently at Sam.

The blonde just laughs at that. "That too. But I was going with invincible."

Sighing, Kurt looks up at the sky again. "Just because the bullets bounce off, doesn't mean they don't hurt." He feels the taller boy's fingers falter for a fraction of a second, but enough for Kurt to notice. Then he feels kind of bad for laying this on Sam. After all, its Sam's prom night too.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to get all Sweeney Todd kind of depressing on you." says the smaller boy, then forces out a laugh.

The blonde just nods, then smiles again. "S'okay. Not everyone gets to see the hero behind the mask. You know, when they're more…"

_Vulnerabl_e. Kurt finishes for him, but doesn't comment. This time, Kurt can't find it in himself to feel self conscious. Sam doesn't give him time to do so before he continues anyway.

"My parents hated it when I stayed awake at night since they knew it would end up with me falling asleep in class again. So when the sun came up, I'd climb back in bed and pretend I was sleeping until it was time for breakfast." The jock chuckles to himself, before adding, "But it was the best part of being a kid for me, you know? Letting your imagination take you away somewhere, even if its only 'til sunrise."

At this point, Sam's fingers stop moving before he pulls them away all together. Kurt thinks he is about to move away before the taller boy starts playing with the cuff of Kurt's tux. The contratenor remains silent as the jock starts to pull at a loose string on the fabric. Normally, he would have that colour treated head removed from jock's shoulders for ruining his designer article of clothing. But instead, he turns his hand over and starts brushing Sam's knuckles with two fingers, mirroring the other boys movements.

"What do you think is the best part of being a kid?" asks Sam.

Kurt smiles at the question. He refuses to think that anyone can label it with melancholy, and answers simply, "Stories from your mother, I assume."

But Kurt wasn't very good at denial, and he can tell the jock is feeling sorry for him. Its written all over the uncomfortable silence. _Great job, Hummel. For someone with usually so much to say, you sure know how to make awkward silences._

Trying to break the tension, the brunette continues. "I guess this relates to the being a kid question, so I might as well tell you. Did anyone tell you about why my dad took away my car last year?" Kurt watched as the other boy nodded. "Well that whole hope chest idea actually came from my mom. I found her's one day, and decided to make my own."

He hesitates, debating on whether or not he wants to share the rest of that story. But he can see Sam silently asking him to continue from the corner of his eye.

Lowering his smokey blue eyes once more, the smaller boy takes breath. "Every hope chest is filled with memories of mothers telling their little girls that one day, Prince Charming's going to gallop alone on his white horse, and they'll live happily ever after." Kurt pauses, then smiles despite himself. "My mom didn't have a change to tell me that, so I had to tell myself…" He lowers his head, hiding his eye behinds his fringes. "Its funny though. The story I end up living is quite different, and its getting tiring."

At this point, Sam is holding his hand, intertwining their fingers in a light grip. "And what story is that?" he asks.

"The…" He looks down at Sam's hand wrapped around his own. "The whole 'pining after the guy that just isn't going to reciprocate' story. It gets really old, really fast." He laughs bitterly, before continuing. "After years of turning the pages, I stopped looking for that happily ever after. I even stopped taking out the hope chest after -" _Our to-be-duet._ But he stops himself from saying it out loud. "- … After a while. It just doesn't look as bright and fabulous as it used to."

He's pretty sure Sam picked up on the duet thing, but the blonde doesn't comment on it either way, which Kurt is grateful for. "I really don't see the appeal with this 'Prince Charming' idea. Super heros are way more epic."

The brunette can't help but laugh at this. They do seem more epic. "Maybe they are. Regardless, Santana is quite lucky to have her Prince Charming."

"What's so great about having one?"

Without skipping a beat, Kurt says "Dancing into the night, of course. At least until the spell is broken at midnight." The brunette forces a laugh, before adding "Maybe I should have read more comic books. The stories that I took pages from always ended with something unrealistic anyway." And with that, Sam lets go of his hand.

It isn't disapproving, but Sam is looking at him strangely. The brunette forces another laugh.

The taller boy stands up abruptly and doesn't turn to Kurt right away. _Great, You've made him feel uncomfortable._ He's suddenly proven wrong when Sam takes a shaky breath and turns to face directly in front of turn, hand extended to the other boy.

Hesitating only for a moment, the brunette accepts it and rises to his feet. Sam is holding both his hands at this point, smiling brightly before picking up the almost forgotten crown and placing it on the smaller boy's head.

Kurt simply puzzles at him as the blonde guide's on of the smaller boy's hands to his shoulder then holds the other hand. Sam's free hand rests on the small of Kurt's back before pulling him close. He grins at the brunette's confused expression, before he starts moving them in slow, deliberate steps.

"What are we doing?" Kurt can't help but ask.

A smile dances across Sam's face, one that reach his eyes. "I'm making sure you get that dance before you run off at sunset." Pulling the brunette closer, he presses his cheek against the smaller boy's temple, still swaying them to the silence music.

"The spell was broken at midnight." Kurt says quietly.

"Midnight's a rip off. We're getting our wish's worth."

Maybe Sam didn't gallop into this life on a white horse, and maybe he isn't his Prince Charming. But -

Sam twirls Kurt once, before pulling him close again and whispers in his ear. "Even if only 'til sunrise."

- But Kurt was going to live in this happily ever after, _even if only 'til sunrise._

The contratenor presses his forehead against Sam's should and murmurs "Sunrise it is." Kurt looks up at the night sky one last time and smiles. _Thanks Mom._


End file.
